


Тело-барабан

by Wivu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: Она — судья. В её руках неопровержимое доказательство преступления, принципы и мораль, которым она всегда повиновалась……и чувства, мешающие им повиноваться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eleni Foureira - Den Sou Xrostao Agapi
> 
> Насилия здесь мало, но оно есть

 

Тыл сжимающей работающий диктофон ладони размазывал по лицу сжигающий кожу кипяток слёз.  
  
Два голоса, мужской и женский, выходили из динамика. Запись оканчивалась и начиналась снова. И так раз за разом, пока не заложила собой её уши и не разъела перепонки. Слух самоуничтожился, лишь бы не улавливать все эти слова.  
  
Хотелось бить себя по ушам. Несмотря на всё это, Атсуко до сих пор не выключила диктофон, который ей вручил искатель правосудия из народа.  
  
Почему не полиции? Почему именно ей?  
  
Атсуко казалось, что над ней просто издеваются. Да, именно, хотят поглумиться, подвергнуть пыткам, отправить в путешествие по всем существующим кругам ада.  
  
Предоставь этот человек запись полиции, исход был бы однозначен, решение — беспристрастно. Но он предоставил её Атсуко. Теперь она должна выбирать, как поступить.  
  
Она чувствовала себя барабаном. Её тело, её душа, всё, из чего она была сделана, испытывали на себе тяжёлые, ритмичные удары чего-то невидимого, но жестокого и беспощадного.  
  
Она — судья. В её руках неопровержимое доказательство преступления, принципы и мораль, которым она всегда повиновалась…  
  
…и чувства, мешающие им повиноваться.  
  
Судить близкого человека — это испытание. Как бы поступила Талия, тот самый близкий ей человек, судьбу которого она должна была решить? Она бы оправдала, как оправдывала преступников за деньги, которые рекой текли в её нечестные, грязные руки.  
  
Но Атсуко — не Талия. Атсуко — совсем другой человек, с другим характером и вечной жаждой справедливости.  
  
Она нажала большим пальцем на кнопку, остановив запись. Её рука упала на стол, а пальцы едва не разжались и не уронили диктофон.  
  
Лампа в люстре давно остыла, по кухне рассеивался мрак, разбавляющий болезненное смятение и шок неправильным, нестерпимым успокоением. Хотя какое успокоение могло быть всего лишь в отсутствие света? Подобие успокоения, отдых для глаз — не больше.  
  
Но и от этого подобия ничего не осталось, стоило Атсуко только услышать, как отрывается входная дверь. Тьма сгустилась, навалилась на неё так, что казалось, будто все кости сейчас треснут и переломятся.  
  
Атсуко переживала время приближения Талии как последние мгновения жизни. Услышав её ровный шаг в коридоре, она встала, оставив диктофон лежать на столе. Приветливая улыбка, обрисовавшаяся в дремучей темноте, ударила по глазам.  
  
— Почему ты сидишь в темноте? — не переставая улыбаться, спросила Талия.  
  
Атсуко остановила её ухоженную, тонкую руку на пути к выключателю.  
  
— Тебе предлагали когда-нибудь деньги, чтобы ты вынесла вердикт в пользу обвиняемого? — сдержанно, скрадывая эхо недавних слёз в голосе, спросила она.  
— Нет, — удивлённо произнесла Талия, делая вид, что кристально чиста, хотя на самом деле полностью погрязла в своей алчности.  
  
Атсуко не верила её игре в бескорыстного судью. Она вытолкнула Талию в коридор и вышла следом за ней.  
  
Сильное разочарование породило злобу — чёрную, пожирающую. Злобу, которая, подобно торфяному болоту, могла воспламениться от ничтожной искры и разрастись в чудовищный пожар.  
  
Сумев сохранить равновесие, Талия, вместо того, чтобы попятиться от Атсуко, наоборот прильнула к ней, вцепив тощие пальцы в её покрытые длинным серым халатом плечи. Её сердце колотилось в груди разоблачающе-быстро. Атсуко чувствовала его биение так отчётливо, словно то находилось вне чужого тела, вырвавшись наружу, чтобы пытаться достучаться до неё, умоляя и прося о жалости к своей носительнице.  
  
— Что случилось? — нитевидные губы Талии пронял дробящий слова тремор, вызванный боязнью разоблачения.  
  
Её пальцы нервозно мяли плечи Атсуко. Не выдержав извергнувшегося из самых гнусных закоулков души раздражения, та толкнула её к стене и прижала ладони к голове, зарывшись пальцами в толщу длинных русых волос.  
  
— Ты врёшь мне, — удручённо прошептала Атсуко и посмотрела исподлобья на прижавшуюся к стене Талию, которая и минуты там не простояла, упрямо двинувшись к ней.  
  
Их отделял всего один шаг. Когда Талия приподняла стопу над полом, собираясь преодолеть его, Атсуко, боясь в следующий раз не рассчитать силы, сама отскочила от неё.  
  
— У меня есть запись на диктофоне, — глухо, с усилием, словно говорила о чём-то невозможном, произнесла Атсуко.  
  
Однажды переборов свою мнительность и доверившись Талии, она перестала думать о возможности столкновения с её ложью. Но упорная борьба с недоверием была напрасна. Атсуко жалела, что вверила себя ей. Жалела, что отвергла свою благоразумную осторожность и теперь давилась горькими плодами своей оплошности.  
  
— Ты ведь любишь меня? — во взгляде Талии появилось что-то невыносимое. — Ты не можешь сдать меня.  
  
Атсуко зажмурилась, изведённо сморщилась — её внутренний голос повторял то же самое, абсолютно то же самое!  
  
Задев рукой её руку, Талия вознамерилась уйти, но вдруг тронутая ею рука сдавила её локоть и дёрнула назад, заставив её ноги заплетаться в попытках найти устойчивое положение. Полный муки взгляд въелся в её лицо.  
  
— Представь, скольких людей ты лишила надежды на справедливость и сколько сейчас преступников гуляет на свободе, — тщилась воззвать к её совести Атсуко.  
  
Янтарные глаза Талии, не видевшие и не желавшие видеть чужих страданий, ни на миг не прозрели. Вместо какого-либо ответа она прикоснулась к взмокшей, горячей руке Атсуко, сомкнула пальцы вокруг изрывающегося неистовым пульсом запястья и, поднеся к губам, легко поцеловала. Чужая ладонь, со шлепком ударившись об её щёку, мотнула вбок её голову, заставив шатнуться в сторону.  
  
Талия ошарашенно распахнула глаза. Выбившиеся платиновые пряди упали на её лицо, и на пару секунд она стала похожа на сумасшедшую. И несла она, как считала Атсуко, абсолютный бред:  
  
— Мне всё равно, Атсуко.  
  
Злоба новым приступом накинулась на Атсуко, впиваясь в её шею и заражая кровь. Рука той с такой же стремительностью ринулась к Талии и сдавила до красноты её челюсть; жгучие слёзы облили вмявшиеся в белую кожу длинные пальцы.  
  
Талия схватилась за чужую руку, силясь оторвать от себя. Она должна была немедленно взять свои слова обратно, но она стиснула зубы и, с диким испугом посмотрев в сердитые, помутившиеся, максимально приближенные к ней глаза, всадила острые ногти в грудь Атсуко, и пальцы той разжались.  
  
Талия отпрыгнула от неё, ощупывая шею и подбородок, словно проверяя, нет ли где ран.  
  
Атсуко не обращала внимания на острую, неприятную боль, которая постепенно затихала, и оставленные чужими ногтями яркие царапины. Она в бесполезной и нелепой попытке убедить Талию в том, что больше не тронет её, выставила вперёд руки, которым в порыве ярости позволяла толкать её, хватать и лепить пощёчины.  
  
— Если что, я в спальне, — проведя по щеке, по пятнам, отпечатавшимся под пальцами Атсуко, беззлобно сказала Талия.  
  
В её глазах стояло фальшивое понимание. Она была такой смирной только для того, чтобы не злить Атсуко. Известный приём, незыблемый. У неё было ещё много других приёмов, в том числе и тех, благодаря которым она могла легко втереться в доверие.  
  
Атсуко не смотрела ей вслед, лишь слушала её отдаляющиеся шаги и щелчок закрывающейся за её спиной двери. А коричные глаза тем временем буравили пол, на котором светлел бледно-жёлтый волос, случайно выдранный ею из головы Талии.  
  
В теле звучали быстрые, гулкие удары.  
  
Придя в себя, Атсуко вернулась на кухню. Проклятый диктофон лежал на столе и, чёрт, никуда не делся, хотя она так этого желала.  
  
Звук захлебывающихся рыданий преодолел повисшую в воздухе тишину, слившись с усиливающимся барабанным боем тела Атсуко. Взяв диктофон, та подняла руку над плечом и медленно размахнулась.  
  
Диктофон вдребезги разбился об стену.


End file.
